


murry chursmurs

by weerus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, light kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weerus/pseuds/weerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama wants to confess his love to Hinata with the help of the mighty mistletoe but Tsukishima intervenes a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	murry chursmurs

**Author's Note:**

> meuyr chrusmrs everybody and here i am with a late christmas fic shhhhhh ok happy reading [flips off a cliff]
> 
> oh yea also , adults ?? parents ??? what are they ? haHA (pretend they dont exist in this fic)   
> (●´ω｀●)ゞ
> 
> beta read by the lovely marta kun (aka, latvianfoxcupcake)
> 
> this has also got to be the shortest fic i ever wrote on this account wo w

The electronic beeps from Nishinoya’s watch sound, and the centre of attention tilts towards him. With a wide smile, he exclaims:

“Merry Christmas, everyone!”

Then, like a flash, everybody pulled on their crackers they got from Ennoshita and erupted with cheers. They adorned each other with paper crowns, laughed at the other’s useless but entertaining plastic toys, and told jokes through what was printed on a strip of paper they received from the oversized sweet wrapper replicas.

Sugawara had called everyone over for a group picture. Some members were reluctant, but if it weren’t for the captain’s death glare, and the fact that this was the third year’s last Christmas with the team, the photo wouldn’t be perfect if a couple of members weren’t included.

After snapping a photo with everyone saying “memes” as suggested by Tanaka, Sugawara had asked for individual pictures of each person in each year group, supposedly to remember the good times he had at Karasuno. As what the senior setter desired, he wanted to start with the senior years, work downwards and end with the first years.

While waiting for their turn in the photo shoot, Kageyama told Hinata they could hang out in the kitchen to eat all of the food that hasn’t been eaten yet. Well, that was only half true. Yes, Kageyama was quite peckish and he knew Hinata was a bottomless pit, but…

Kageyama wanted to grab this chance to finally confess to Hinata, and the mistletoe hanging above the door leading to the backyard is a great start.

Picking out something random from the food array, Kageyama goes over to the mistletoe hanging from the door frame and leans back onto the door, trusting that it’s locked and it won’t open at any time. Now all he needs to do is wait for Hinata to pick out the food he wants.

About two minutes later, half of the food in the table is gone, and Kageyama couldn’t test his patience any longer.

“Hinata!” He calls over to him, attracting the smaller’s attention like somebody waving a dog’s favourite toy in front of their face. “Over here.”

Hinata waddles over to where Kageyama beckons with several meat buns in hand, and with one in his mouth. “’Fup, Kageyama?” He said with a mouthful, nibbling on the bun like a hamster.

Kageyama looks over to the doorway where everyone else was. No one was coming into the kitchen right now, and everyone was too engaged with the photo shoot to care about food right now.

He swallows the lump in his throat. “Well Hinata…” He starts. “Ever since the beginning of this year, you have made a huge impact on my life, both socially and volleyball wise. I’ve kept my feelings for you contained for as long as I could.”

Hinata stops nibbling on his bun and pays full attention to Kageyama’s speech.

“You mean so much to me. I mean, just seeing your smiling face or hearing your (annoying) energetic voice just brightens up my worst days and makes them so much better. I dream of you day in and day out; you’re all that’s ever in my mind. Hinata, all I’m trying to say is that-“

 “Ah, look Yamaguchi. There are some homos in this place after all.” A certain shithead scoffs at Kageyama’s confession. Yamaguchi just smiles awkwardly at Tsukki’s interruption.

“Fuck off-”

“Rude!” Hinata barked back. “What do you have against Kageyama and me?”

Tsukishima furrows his eyebrows at Hinata’s involvement. “Absolutely nothing.” He said mockingly. “It’s not like the presence of two homos is particularly entertaining when the confession is one sided.” He crooned, laughing at his own insult.

With that statement, Kageyama whips his head towards Tsukishima and approaches him aggressively, grabbing him by the collar despite the height difference. However, Hinata did nothing except munch on the remains of his meat bun. Yamaguchi merely stood there, cautious of how the situation will end, and also wondered if he’ll need to call any of the senpais over.

“Look, I don’t care if you say things to me, like that you think I’m a selfish monarch, but Hinata has done nothing wrong.” He growls. “He has only been himself for the past year, and you shouldn’t be the one to judge him!”

Tsukishima grins at Kageyama. “Well well, someone’s overprotective. Isn’t he, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi had just stayed in the side lines in this whole quarrel, but Tsukishima drew him into the feud, and he couldn’t really escape out of this one.

“W-well…”

“Yamaguchi, don’t even bother.” Kageyama spat at him. Though he said it with a harsh tone, Yamaguchi had never been gladder. He didn’t want to be involved in something… nasty. He let out a sigh in relief. Though, he still needed to stay by Tsukki’s side in case anything happens to him.

“Yeah, like I said. Overprotective, aren’t we my king? It’s just normal behaviour for a male to protect their mate, assuming that Hinata is now your ‘mate’, right?” Tsukishima jeered. Just like that, Kageyama’s face flooded with a large blush.

“You…!” Kageyama choked back. He couldn’t think properly, the blush on his face was all he could feel, his grip on Tsukishima weakened and he couldn’t focus properly. Because he was too _embarrassed_.

Just as Tsukishima was going to let out another tease, Hinata hopped over to the two, as he just finished his meat bun. He threw over a wink to Yamaguchi, before saying “Hey hey, let’s break it up you two, before things get loud and obnoxious!”

And something unexpected happened.

Hinata went up to his tippy toes, pulled the duo down by their collars (Tsukishima’s neck was about to give way because of how sore it was) and gave them both chaste kisses. He started with Kageyama (since he was closer in his height), placing a feather light kiss on his lips as quick as a switch. He left Tsukishima last, only placing a smooch on his cheek since he still thought he was being an ass towards Kageyama.

Once he let the two go, he proceeded to smack the two lightly across the cheeks. He turned his attention to Kageyama, who couldn’t even stand properly now.

“You got what you wanted now, stupid Kageyama.” Hinata beams. Then, to Tsukishima, he simply pats his hair before saying “And I think you needed that, Tsukishima.”

So then, he rushed over to Yamaguchi, linked arms with him and pulled him over to where the rest of the team were. “Come on Yamaguchi, I think it’s our turn soon.”

When both middle blockers left the kitchen, Kageyama just dropped onto the floor. He had a quiver in his dopey smile, his entire face red from what Hinata did to him. Meanwhile, Tsukishima stood frozen on the spot, a light blush sneaking onto his face.

Kageyama blubbered nonsense, while Tsukishima stormed out while muttering “that’s was my fucking first kiss…” and “fucking hot-blooded people…” whereas the people in the living room celebrated the early birthdays of Ennoshita and their captain.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i kind half assed it towqards the end but _:(´□`」 ∠):_


End file.
